


Support

by Freelance_Magic



Series: A family of choice [52]
Category: Mao Mao: Heroes of Pure Heart (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M, i actually have no idea how to tag this, unbetaed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:27:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22219297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freelance_Magic/pseuds/Freelance_Magic
Summary: Mao Mao breaks the news to Badgerclops
Relationships: Badgerclops/Mao Mao Mao
Series: A family of choice [52]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1443538
Comments: 1
Kudos: 55





	Support

“Mao Mao, you’re scaring me.” Badgerclops says as Mao Mao bring us into the kitchen. “I’m trying to figure out how to tell you this…” Mao Mao sighs as he pulls a kettle out. Badgerclops makes a hurt noise. “Do- Do you want to break up with me?” Badgerclops asks with clear pain in his voice. I feel my heart drop. Break up?! No! NO! “Please don’t break up!” I cry. “What?! NO! That’s not what I’m trying to say!” Mao Mao insists. Badgerclops and I sigh in relief. “Did you seriously think I want to break up with you?” Mao Mao asks Badgerclops. “...I don’t know.” Badgerclops mumbles in a shy voice. 

“Babe, I love you. You know that, right?” Mao Mao asks. Badgerclops doesn't look Mao Mao in the eyes. Mao Mao puts both hands on Badgerclops’ face and kisses him. “Right?” Mao Mao repeats. “Yeah…” Badgerclops mumbles. “But what is it that you need to tell me?” Badgerclops asks. Mao Mao sighs as he turns to put water in the kettle. “I...saw an ad on TV.” Mao Mao starts. “Mao Mao, I know we are getting more and more used to streaming services, but you don’t need to be so dramatic about commercials.” Badgerclops jokes. 

“You won’t be happy when you hear what was on TV.” Mao Mao warns. “I doubt it’s that bad.” Badgerclops waves off. Mao Mao cringes. “It’s pretty bad.” Mao Mao says through his teeth. “...Then tell me.” Badgerclops urges. “I saw your step brother, Gerald. He’s a magician. He’s coming to Pure Heart soon.” Mao Mao tells. Gerald...isn’t that the same guy who stole Badgerclops’ ice cream money? Is he gonna steal ALL our money? “...Gerald?” Badgerclops asks. “Yeah.” Mao Mao nods. “Gerald?” Badgerclops repeats robotically. 

“Mao Mao, something’s wrong with Badgerclops.” I point out. “Gerald?” Badgerclops says yet again. Mao Mao places a hand on Badgerclops flesh arm. “Are you going to be okay?” Mao Mao asks. Badgerclops looks at Mao Mao with an unreadable expression on his face. “He’s coming to town?” Badgerclops asks. Mao Mao nods. Badgerclops looks around the room, as if he’s lost. “U-Um, so like...you aren’t joking?” Badgerclops asks. “I wish I was.” Mao Mao says sadly. 

Horror finally dawns on Badgerclops’ face as he sits on the ground. “D-Do you think my parents…?” Badgerclops asks as he trails off. “I honestly have no clue. But the possibility has crossed my mind.” Mao Mao admits. Badgerclops stares off into the distance. “...I’m...not okay. I have no idea what to say, or do for that matter.” Badgerclops admits. “Heck, I-I don’t even know how to feel!” Badgerclops adds as he rubs his head. “It’s okay if it’s not okay.” Mao Mao comforts as he rubs Badgerclops’ back. “Yeah! We are here for you!” I nod as I fly onto Badgerclops’ shoulder. “Thanks, y’all. But that’s partly what worries me. What if they do something to the both of you?” Badgerclops asks. 

“Badgerclops, we fight monsters on a day to day basis. Adorabat and I can handle ourselves.” Mao Mao points out. “Yeah! A-And I can bite!” I point out as I open my mouth wide. “Heh. Alright. But I guess I’m still...messed up from the last time we talked.” Badgerclops says as he does a gesture to himself. “If you want, you can take time off. That way you don’t have to risk running into them in town.” Mao Mao offers. “You’re giving me permission to slack off?!” Badgerclops exclaims. “Don’t get use to it.” Mao Mao smiles. Badgerclops thinks about the offer for a moment. 

“I think I wanna talk to Ol’ Blue about this. See what advice he gives me or something.” Badgerclops says the kettle begins to whistle. “You’re taking all of this better than I thought you would.” Mao Mao points out as he moves the kettle off the element. “It helps that you didn’t tell me at the last second. Give me time to think things over, you know?” Badgerclops points out. “Yeah. I’m proud of you, though.” Mao Mao says as he grabs some tea bags from a cupboard. “...T-Thanks…” Badgerclops mumbles as he blushes. 

Mao Mao pulls out a mug from another cupboard and places a tea bag inside. “Was Gerald...you know?” Mao Mao asks. “Hmm? Oh, um...I’m not sure?” Badgerclops answers. “Hmm.” Mao Mao hums as he pours the water from the kettle into the mug. “I haven’t seen him at all since the day I left so...yeah, it’s been awhile.” Badgerclops says as he begins to slurp his tea. “Oh, blueberry.” Badgerclops hums into his cup. 

Mao Mao takes a seat beside Badgerclops, own mug in hand. A moment of silence passes between all of us. “Adorabat, did you want anything to drink?” Mao Mao asks. “No, thanks. I’m good.” I say as I shake my head. “The only thing I want to drink is the blood of Badgerclops’ parents.” I add. “Whoa. That’s dark, Adorabat.” Badgerclops points out. “Revenge is the sweetest beverage out there.” I giggle. “Sip sip.” Mao Mao says as he raises his mug at me. “Dude, we probably shouldn’t be encouraging our five year old to drink people’s blood.” Badgerclops points out. 

“I need you to respect my dreams and goals, Badgerclops.” I grumble. “Stealing life juice is your dream?” Badgerclops asks. “It gives me power and is a great source of iron and other nutrients!” I tell. “...Mao Mao, did you tell Adorabat that?” Badgerclops asks. “Adorabat asked if blood is good to drink. I didn’t know, so we looked it up together. Apparently in some cases it’s highly nutritious, but there are risks involved.” Mao Mao explains. “And you got mad at me for reading  _ “Housestick”  _ to her.” Badgerclops grumbles. 

“ANYWAYS...how are you feeling now, about your parents I mean.” Mao Mao asks. “Hm...a bit better. Like, I’m still nervous. But it’s less bad now that I know I have a choice to avoid them.” Badgerclops shrugs. “Okay...and just so you know...thanks to being the sheriff in a relatively unknown place...if you want me to...make your parents  _ disappear-. _ ” Mao Mao offers. “AGAIN! WE! DON’T! MURDER! IN! THIS! HOUSE!” Badgerclops says as he claps his hands between each word. “But we can beat up jerks, right?” I ask. “Heh, duh.” Badgerclops giggles. 

“Okay, fine. I WON’T unalive your parents...for now.” Mao Mao promises. “I guess that’s all I can really ask.” Badgerclops sighs. “You could ask us to throw them in jail forever!” I pipe up. “That’s a very good idea, Adorabat.” Mao Mao praises. 

Badgerclops sighs with a fond smile on his face as Mao Mao and I discuss how we should punish his jerkwad parents.

**Author's Note:**

> TL;DR  
> Mao Mao: Hey, your step brother is coming to town and there is a chance that your parents might be with him.  
> Badgerclops: Oh. Yikes. I will be talking to my therapist about this.  
> Mao Mao: I’m so proud of you. Look at you go, funky badger boi
> 
> SORRY THIS TOOK A WEEK!


End file.
